Nervosité
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: PDV de Félicity sur les différents moments de sa vie où elle a été nerveuse. Post saison 4, donc AU total. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Reviews please !
**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un petit One Shot ! Il n'est pas très long mais c'est une idée que j'ai eu et j'ai voulu l'écrire. Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je fais des allers retours dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes, je suis nerveuse à un point pas possible ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, en tout cas pas à ce point ! Et pourtant j'en ai eu des raisons d'être nerveuse... A chaque mission d'Oliver je suis inquiète, à chaque fois qu'il sort, je suis derrière mon écran à me demander si tout va bien se passer, oh bien sur j'ai confiance en lui, en ses capacités et en sa promesse qu'il m'a faite... Celle de toujours revenir vers moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis nerveuse. J'ai été nerveuse quand on s'est séparé après que William soit parti, j'avais peur de ne pas trouver la force de lui pardonner et de revenir vers lui, et si c'était le cas, de revenir trop tard et qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, mais j'ai eu peur pour rien... Quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je voulais nous accorder une autre chance, je l'ai vu pleurer... Il était tellement heureux.

J'ai aussi été nerveuse le jour de notre mariage... Ce fut l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais dire le contraire, mais je pense que j'étais nerveuse comme toutes les futures mariées. Et pourtant ce fut vraiment parfait, nous nous sommes mariés avec nos amis, notre famille, au bord de la mer... Oliver m'a fait cette surprise là, celle de me proposer un voyage après qu'on se soit finalement débarrassés de Darhk, et quelques jours plus tard, tout nos amis nous attendaient sur la plage et Oliver m'a demandé de l'épouser aujourd'hui, en présence de tout ceux qu'on aime. J'ai accepté et durant le temps où je me suis préparée.. Mon cœur a palpiter à mille à l'heure, j'étais en stress à chaque secondes, mais pourtant nous nous sommes mariés, nous nous sommes dit oui et ce depuis deux ans maintenant.

J'ai été nerveuse quand je lui ai fait la surprise de l'emmener à l'entreprise un matin, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Je l'ai fait entrer dans mon bureau et lui ai montré des papiers. Avec Curtis nous travaillons dessus depuis des jours et ils étaient enfin prêt et quand il a vu que j'avais l'intention de renommer l'entreprise Queen Industries, il a été heureux, m'a serré dans ses bras et on est ressorti de l'entreprise que plusieurs heures plus tard... Heureusement que personne ne nous a vu... Ni entendu mine de rien... Je rougis en me souvenant de ce délicieux moment.

Un petit cri me sort de mes pensées, je me tourne et je vois ma petite fille dans son petit berceau, elle me regarde de ces magnifiques yeux bleus, elle est tellement belle, je la prends dans mes bras et la cale contre mon épaule tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

 _\- Je suis là mon trésor._

J'ai été nerveuse quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte... Je ne savais pas comment le dire à Oliver, on avait plus ou moins abordé le sujet mais pas aussi vite. J'avais peur aussi... A cause de William... Oliver ne pourra pas le revoir avant qu'il ai dix huit ans, avoir un bébé le lui rappellerait toujours... Mais il l'a appris... Il a découvert mon test de grossesse dans notre salle de bain. Oliver a accourut à l'entreprise, est entré dans mon bureau en brandissant le test et en me demandant quand j'allais lui annoncer qu'on allait être parents. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre... J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille, qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas le bon moment, je ne savais pas quoi dire... J'ai rien dit... Je suis restée silencieuse, chose qui ne m'arrive jamais... Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a serré contre lui en me disant qu'il était heureux.

Nous avons été nerveux durant toute ma grossesse, nous ne savions pas nous occuper d'un bébé, on appréhendait beaucoup, on a suivit tout les cours d'accouchement, tout les examens, et puis notre petite fille est née. Mia Dearden Queen, on a prit nos marques assez rapidement avec Mia et tout se passe très bien. Elle a neuf semaines maintenant, elle a déjà tellement grandit. Je la recule un peu de mon épaule et lui sourit, elle me regarde et baille, je la repose dans son berceau quand j'entends Oliver qui entre dans sa chambre.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

Je secoue la tête et lui fais ma petite mine boudeuse.

 _\- Non..._

Il rit doucement et vient me serrer dans ses bras... C'est la première fois que je vais au QG depuis la naissance de Mia... Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser, absolument pas. Il regarde Mia qui vient déjà de se rendormir et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer. Ta mère va la garder._

 _\- Je sais... Mais c'est mon bébé..._

 _\- Hey... La mienne aussi... J'ai participé à ce que je sache._

Je ri tout en enfouissant mon visage dans sa poitrine. Je sais que je ne dois pas être nerveuse, ma mère va bien s'occuper de notre fille... Mais je n'y peux rien... Je ne veux pas la laisser seule...

 _\- Je peux prévenir les autres... Leur dire que tu ne viens pas... Ils comprendront..._

 _\- Non... C'est ridicule... Je viens..._

On sourit et on embrasse Mia chacun notre tour avant de descendre. Ma mère nous attend dans le salon, elle me sourit et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Je sais que tu es nerveuse mais ça va aller._

Je souris, ma mère est revenue vivre à Starling City après l'affaire avec Darhk, elle s'est installée avec Quentin et je dois encore dire, que j'ai été nerveuse encore une fois... Je sais que Quentin l'aime vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas voir ma mère malheureuse mais encore une fois, tout se passe bien pour eux. On lui a dit aussi que Oliver est Green Arrow et que je l'aide depuis des années, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire une attaque quand elle l'a su, mais on devait lui dire afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et surtout afin qu'elle garde Mia le soir.

On part tout les deux pour le QG, on commence à parler de la mission, ce n'est rien de bien dangereux, un trafiquant de drogue qui sévit en ville depuis un moment, mais on sait où il va se faire livrer ce soir. On essaye de ne pas penser à notre fille qu'on laisse à ma mère pour la soirée pour la première fois... Je lui ai laissé deux fois en journée, mais jamais plus d'une heure... Je travaille de la maison le temps de mon congé maternité et puis même sans ça... Je peux travailler de chez moi et assister aux réunions si nécessaire, Oliver est là pour veiller sur notre bébé.

La mission se déroule comme on le pensait, tout va bien, Oliver et les autres ont réussi à stopper le dealer, je les ai guidé du mieux que j'ai pu tout en prenant des nouvelles de Mia. Ma mère a répondu aux trois premiers appels, je lui demandais de vérifier sa couche, si elle avait déjà manger, si elle dormait... Je sais que c'est idiot... Parce que ma mère sait s'occuper d'un bébé, mais c'est plus fort que moi... Depuis environ une demi heure ma mère ne répond plus à mes appels, je m'inquiète, je m'imagine les pires scénarios dans ma tête... Je sais que ce n'est pas rationnel, mais je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter... Le pire ce n'est pas que ma mère ne réponde pas, c'est que ça sonne dans le vide quand j'appelle !

J'enfile ma veste et attend que mon mari ne revienne. Quand je l'entends je me dirige vers lui, il semble aller bien, il sourit, la mission s'est bien passé et je m'en veux de plomber l'ambiance, mais je veux rentrer !

 _\- Félicity, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- On rentre, maintenant !_

Les autres nous laissent et partent se changer. Oliver me sourit et me pose un baiser sur la joue.

 _\- Tu t'inquiètes trop mon ange._

 _\- Ma mère ne répond pas et sa sonne dans le vide. Alors on rentre et vite !_

Je pense qu'il a comprit que je ne changerais pas d'avis, il se change rapidement et on rentre chez nous. Je ne dis pas un mot même quand Oliver essaye de me rassurer et de me dire que tout va bien... Je m'inquiète, pourquoi ma mère ne répond pas ? Et si Mia était malade ? Et si il y avait une coupure de courant et que ma mère ne pouvait pas lui faire chauffer son biberon ? Et si c'est ma mère qui avait un soucis ?

 _\- Félicity..._

Je me tourne vers lui, je sais que ma peur n'est pas rationnelle, mais je n'y peux rien, je m'inquiète tellement pour notre petite fille...

 _\- Tout va bien j'en suis sur._

Il me prend la main et la serre doucement, on arrive chez nous et on descend de la voiture rapidement. On rentre directement et j'appelle ma mère mais il n'y a aucune réponse, et merde, où es-tu maman ?

 _\- Maman ?_

 _\- Mais tu vas te taire oui ?_

Je me retourne et je vois ma mère en haut des marches à tenir Mia dans ses bras, je souris et je monte rapidement alors que je vois ma mère retourner dans la chambre de notre fille, Oliver me suis. On rentre dans la chambre et on voit ma mère et Mia dans le rocking-chair. On s'avance et on se met au niveau de notre fille qui dort paisiblement.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, mais à crier comme tu le faisais, tu allais la réveiller, elle vient juste de s'endormir._

Oliver caresse doucement la joue de notre bébé.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu maman ? Je t'ai appelé mais ça sonnait dans le vide._

 _\- Je t'ai répondu trois fois et je t'ai dis que tout allait bien... Tu as rappelé deux fois alors que je m'occupais de Mia, elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir. J'ai éteins mon portable._

Oliver ri doucement et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je t'ai dis que tu t'inquiétais pour rien._

 _\- Toi Oliver tu as appelé sept fois dont trois sur le fixe, alors ne dis rien et tu diras à ta sœur que ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter non plus._

Je le regarde un grand sourire sur les lèvres, on fait vraiment la paire lui et moi... Et Théa n'est pas mieux, en même temps elle est complètement folle de sa nièce. Je suis contente tout s'est bien passé. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en ma mère, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète, d'être nerveuse pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais je crois que je vais devoir arrêter, parce que tout se finit toujours bien.

Ma mère finit par repartir, et nous on regarde notre fille qui dort paisiblement dans son petit lit, je pense qu'on aura encore pas mal de soucis à se faire au fil des années mais ce n'est pas grave, Mia en vaut la peine.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez-moi vos avis surtout même si j'avoue que j'ai écris bien mieux lol**

 **Bientôt vous aurez une nouvelle fic commune entre Dcasimir et moi, mais ça sortira sous son compte cette fois, bah oui pas toujours la même non plus lol, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ^^**

 **PS : On vous en écrit une autre, et moi j'en ai une dernière sous le coude également ^^**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Lâchez-vos com !**


End file.
